What If
by keller12917
Summary: suggested by a reviewer the happenings between Steve and Jeannie in his apartment at the end of "The Thrill Killers"


**A/N This story was written due to a suggestion made by a reviewer Tonyrobbertsen** **on one of my most recent stories "Never Leave Things Undone" they wanted to see what went on in the apartment between Steve and Jeannie after Mike and Steve's talk at the end of "The Thrll Killers" I know this probably not what they had in mind but this is what came out as I wrote.**

**Thanks to Shergar for checking this story over for me.**

**Disclaimer **

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**WHAT IF**

Steve found Jeannie dabbing at her eyes when he finally came into his apartment. He had not realized she heard part of his and Mike's exchange outside and instead thought she was upset over him not being a part of their everyday life any longer. He stepped up to her giving her a hug hoping to comfort her.

"Hey I will still keep in touch Jeannie. You both have my word and we will still see each other that is a promise." Steve reassured her.

"Oh I know Steve don't worry I plan to make sure we do stay in touch. I know that this is the right thing for you and you are going to be dynamite." Jeannie could not keep the pride from her voice.

"I hope you are right, Jeannie I am truly a bit nervous about all this. I mean it is like going into the unknown but it is at least something I do want to try. I know I am going to miss Mike immensely and some of the other guys at SFPD. You and Mike have always been there for me, Jeannie. You both mean more to me than I could ever begin to tell you."

"I feel the same way about you Steve and you know Mike he has never been good at expressing emotions or feelings but he really loves you and thinks the world of you. I know he could never even begin to have a friend or partner like you ever again. I fixed a salad thought I would make you a light lunch before I head home."

"Could you stay, Jeannie? I mean eat with me and us talk a while. There are some things you and I have never been able to say to each other over the years, now that I am not a cop I thought..." Steve broke off slightly blushing as Jeannie peered at him.

Her smile answered his thoughts he saw she too had a slight blush as ideas of what he could want them to talk about swirled around inside her head. She had Steve sit down at the table refusing his offer of help. She brought in food she had prepared after setting another place setting and filled their tea glasses. He rose from his seat as she finally was ready to sit down and held her chair for her. She smiled her thanks to him as he sat back in his chair after seating her.

The meal and conversation that followed was lighthearted and enjoyable for both. They covered topics such as her about to finish college and his new career, as well as plans for the future, among other esoteric subjects that both had always enjoyed talking about with each other. What was not discussed at the table was the topic that Steve wanted to discuss most.

After the meal was over and the dishes were washed with Steve's help despite Jeannie's protests of him needing to rest they sat together on the couch for a quiet talk.

"Steve are you sure you are up for a talk now? I mean you are not long out of the hospital, I don't want to tire you out. You know college kids sometimes can make criminals look pretty tame." Jeannie teased.

"Hopefully they will not be as bad as when I was in college and don't tell me you have given your instructors a hard time Miss Stone."

"I plead the fifth, Professor Keller, at least for now I do. Steve, I have been trying to think of what you might be wanting to talk about since you said that. Was there something specific you did want us to talk about or were you just wanting to shoot the breeze while we still have time to see each other?"

"That last thing you said was what I wanted to talk about. I know when we met you were still a teen and untouchable and I don't know if my feelings have been right all these years or I was kidding myself. I was hoping that since I am no longer a cop and Mike's rule doesn't seem to apply any longer you might consider us going out with each other. If your feelings aren't or haven't been the same as mine though all this time, we can forget I said anything and just remain best of friends."

Jeannie was quiet as she wondered if she heard right. Steve took her silence and tears that appeared in her eyes as a bad sign. He thought he had overstepped the boundaries between them and ducked his head a bit embarrassed. After a couple of moments he felt her hugging him incredibly tight he returned it not sure what else to do. He was even more confused when he felt her lips brush his lightly. She stayed close to him but pulled back slightly to speak her thoughts.

"Steve are you serious? I mean does this mean you want to date just when I am in town and there is nobody else or do you mean date steady I want to understand. "

"I wanted us to try to see if we could have a steady relationship. I understand if that is not what you would want since it would be long distance for now. I guess I should not have mentioned anything until you got out of college and I even saw how this job was going to go. I mean I just thought after college you would be coming back home. I realize that depends on where you take a job and I should not have just thought it would be here."

"I do want to come home Steve. And the answer is yes I would like for us to go out with each other as well. I have always wanted that."

"I thought when you were quiet I upset you, that I overstepped the lines of friendship mentioning my thoughts."

"Absolutely not, Steve. I was quiet because I wondered if I had heard you right. I was afraid I had imagined your words and I have waited so long to hear you say that. I know Mike's rule held both of us at bay all this time. I have felt the same as you actually from the time I met you but I was not sure if you felt the same. There were times you seemed to act like you felt more than friendship and other times I was not altogether sure. I knew you had to hide your feelings if you did have any because of Mike."

"I told Mike outside when we were talking before I came in here that all bets were off concerning you. I think he thought I was kidding but I was serious Jeannie. During my time in the hospital and even before I thought about what if the two of us could try to be together. What if Mike's rule no longer applied, if I wasn't a cop any longer would he still not want you dating me or would he be okay with us seeing each other? When I finally woke up in the hospital and was able to think about more than the pain, I knew I wanted to talk with you about us."

"I am happy you did speak up. Will you be okay with us not in the same city for a while? I guess I should have said the same state actually since I will be in Arizona part of the time."

"With who is possibly the best woman that ever lived being mine yes I will be okay, Jeannie. I promise you won't have anything to worry about if I can help it. Be right back"

Steve went to the bedroom where he took a small gift wrapped package from his chester drawers. Jeannie saw him return and wondered what he was up to. He sat with her again as he handed her the package. She read the tag on it and looked at him smiling then opened it as carefully as possible.

"Steve it's beautiful. When did you manage to get this? I mean you..."

"I bought it for you a few weeks before the shooting. I knew you were coming home and I had wanted to give it to you when you came home. I had it engraved on the back for you."

Jeannie read the inscription and Steve saw both tears and a smile. He helped her put the necklace on and made sure it was securely fastened. As they sat there in a tender embrace the phone rang. Steve requested Jeannie answer and was feeling a bit nervous when she informed him it was Mike.

"No, Mike we had lunch together and are sitting talking now. He seems alright I promise he will get some rest. I am leaving soon. Mike, yes he was serious. Alright, I will tell him see you soon." Jeannie hung up and turned to Steve. "He is coming over, Steve. He wanted to talk to us."

"Did he sound angry? I mean he always said no cops but I thought since I was no longer a cop.."

"Steve relax I am a bit nervous too but I am over twenty one now. And you are right he only said no cops and not you while you were a cop but he never said once you stopped being a cop could we not date."

It was not long before they heard a knock on the door Jeannie looked at her watch and saw only a little over half an hour had gone by since they got off the phone with Mike. She went and got the door and Mike entered looking from one to the other. The expression was not one of a father who was pleased with the news he knew was true. Steve stood and moved over beside Jeannie where she grasped his hand gently.

"What do you think you are doing you young whippersnapper wanting to date my daughter? I mean all those years of me talking did you ever hear me say once you did stop being a cop she could date you?"

"No sir, I didn't nor did I hear you say she couldn't. I just thought since I was not a cop now and she was almost out of college it would be okay for us to make the next step in our relationship."

"I tell you something young man she better not be just another of the love them and leave them."

"MIKE! Steve is not that way not with me! We really do love each other and if you are worried I will be another notch in..."Jeannie broke off as she saw Mike grinning and realized both her and Steve had been had. " You are bad Mike Stone you are so bad!"

"Fooled both of you didn't I?"

"You mean you are okay with us dating then? I seriously thought you were about to really lower the boom on me."

"I am more than okay with it buddy boy. I am very happy for both of you, now sweetheart before you go you do make sure he does get to bed so he can rest some. If you want a ride I will gladly take you on with me now and drop you off at the house."

"I do hate to leave right now but Mike is right you do need some rest so promise you will go get some sleep okay, Steve?"

"I promise I will head there right now when I lock the door behind you two."

They walked to the door together and as Mike and Jeannie exited Mike turned to smile at his former partner.

"We will see you later buddy boy. Remember your orders from the doctor because believe me you have two Stones watching you."

"Don't worry, Mike I will not overdo anything I know you would know. Oh and Mike Jeannie and I are going to take things slow with each other you have my word.I did want you to know I made some new purchases before the shooting that will be for our future together. I mean that with the greatest respect as someday I know she is the one I want to marry and I hope you will be okay with that when the time comes."

Mike hugged Steve and affectionately tousled his hair with a grin. Jeannie and Steve kissed each other lightly and then left Steve to get some rest.

Over time Steve became very adept at his new job, Jeannie finally was home from college for good and their relationship blossomed even more as they got to spend more time together. The day that Steve had informed Mike of came and he proposed to his only true love. Mike could not have been prouder if he had won the Pulitzer Prize. The rest as they say was family history in the making.


End file.
